Dr. Eggman (IDW Publishing)
Dr. Eggman is the main antagonist of the IDW Sonic the Hedgehog comics. He is the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. He seeks to conquer the world and eliminate anyone who opposes him and his Eggman Empire. History Dr. Eggman's past history is largely similar to his mainstream counterpart. But after his defeat during the events of Sonic Forces, the doctor disappeared without a trace. Around one month later, Sonic and his allies noticed that Eggman's Badniks have become more organized as they've attacked more villages as of late. This lead the heroes to believe that someone was controlling the robots from the shadows. However, thoughts that it could be Eggman were soon disregarded by Sonic, as he believed it wasn't the villain's style not to announce his return. Sonic is eventually informed by Espio the Chameleon (after saving a couple of villages from destruction) that the Chaotix Detective Agency have found Dr. Eggman in a peaceful village. But after making his way there, the hedgehog is soon greeted by an amnesic Eggman who introduced himself as "Mr. Tinker". The Chaotix and village head explain that Eggman was no longer the maniacal madman he once was, as he had no memory of his past crimes or identity and used his inventive mind to help villagers with their problems out of gratitude for taking him in. Suddenly, a small group of Badniks were spotted heading towards the village. While the Chaotix went ahead to stop them, Sonic raced to check on Eggman and found him hastily constructing a blockade while also trying to reassure frightened children. Sonic decided to play along and went to fight the Badniks, during which he realized they weren't attempting a rescue. Afterwards, the heroes were convinced that Eggman was no longer a threat, until the doctor brought up that he was building "Eggman Land". But before they could learn more, Shadow and Rouge appeared with intent of destroying Dr. Eggman. Luckily, Sonic managed to convince Shadow to give the reformed villain a second chance before they both learned that the Eggman Land "Mr. Tinker" was referring to is an in-door amusement park created for children. Meanwhile, the mastermind behind the recent Badnik attacks watched on and announced it was time to move on to the next phase of his master plan, revealing himself to somehow be Dr. Eggman. He joins his Egg Fleet as it set a course to Angel Island, but when Sonic boards an airship intending to learn more about the villain's plot, Eggman decided to confront him personally. He began to gloat about his plan upon meeting the blue speedster until Sonic called him a "faker" since he had met the real Eggman previously and asked about the impostors' true identity. The doctor then morphed into Neo Metal Sonic who explains that he had been upgraded by his creator during the war for the planet and was meant to be used as a last resort against his enemies, but when the war ended with Dr. Eggman's disappearance, Neo decided to usurp command of the Eggman Empire under the guise of its ruler until the real Eggman has been located. During the Resistance's battle for Angel Island, the amnesiac Dr. Eggman is kidnapped by the mercenary brothers Rough and Tumble and is taken a facility where he is strapped into an advanced device. Terrified, Eggman pleas to his captors and offers to build anything they need if they let him go. This behavior prompts Tumble to question if their captive really is Eggman, but then his employer Dr. Starline appears to confirm that it is him and expresses his own intention to return the Eggman Empire to it's former glory by restoring Eggman's lost memories. Their captive claims this to be is a mistake, saying he is Mr. Tinker and doesn’t want to be Dr. Eggman. Starline responds that Eggman would not want to be "Mr. Tinker" neither and says to think about Eggman Land as he lowers a visor to the handyman's eyes before inducing him with electric shocks. Later, following after Metal Sonic's defeat, Dr. Starline finishes the first part of his captive's treatment to help him regain his memories and asks him if he feels more like Dr. Eggman. However, even after three treatments, Eggman retained his new personality with no knowledge about his former identity. Starline theorises that some sort of emotional or mental trigger was needed, prompting Orbot and Cubot to try and make their boss remember but to no prevail (although questioned if they really want their old boss back). Suddenly, Metal Sonic enters the facility in rough shape, which gives Eggman concern and offers to help him before memories of his time with Metal and his past life come flooding back to him. This finally returns the doctor to his villainous ways, although with no recollection of his more recent activities as Mr. Tinker. Dr. Eggman receives a change in clothing before repairing the damage done to Metal Sonic while being updated on current events by Dr. Starline. He learns of Metal's defeat on Angel Island and decides to move on with a new plan rather than restore the robot's ability to shapeshift. Eggman also decides to recruit Starline into his empire after the platypus offers the seven Chaos Emeralds as his "apprenticeship application" and gives Rough and Tumble weapons they can use against Sonic the Hedgehog. He then enters another room with Orbot and Cubot as he prepares to unleash an new weapon upon the world. With the assist of Starline, Dr. Eggman begins experimenting with an artificial virus he created that can transform organic tissue into metallic matter. He first exposes a Pocky to a large dose of the virus which causes instantaneous transmutation into a suggestible, robotic, zombie-like being. Eggman then has the Pocky grab a Picky to transmute it's condition onto before exposing various other objects to the virus. From these experiments, Eggman concludes that creatures infected with the virus will aggressively try to transmute it, the virus' effects work slowly on those it is transmuted to and anything processed or inert is immune to the virus. Eggman is happy with these results and prepares the newly dubbed Metal Virus for its role in his plans, despite some concern by Dr. Starline who believed further testing was required. Later, Dr. Eggman begins to ponder if there is a way to accelerate the spread of his Metal Virus on those already infected. He has the Pocky he experimented with earlier transmute the virus on an infected Ricky and the continued exposure completes the Ricky's transmutation much more quickly, to Eggman's delight. He then plots to use Rough and Tumble as a way of spreading the virus into Sonic the Hedgehog. Around this time, Eggman becomes enraged after Dr. Starline tricks Sonic into almost getting himself killed in an explosion. He grabs his Starline by the throat and tells him that Sonic is his to destroy, as he first wants to prove his superiority over his lifelong arch-nemesis. Personality Dr. Eggman is an arrogant, egotistical and ruthless megalomaniac who constantly attempts to conquer the world and create his dream utopia Eggman Land. He also desires to eliminate his most hated enemy Sonic the Hedgehog, although he is occasionally willing to work alongside him should any other great threats to the world arise. Powers and Abilities Dr. Eggman is an extraordinary inventor and programmer with an incredible intellect. He has created countless machines over the years to aid in his evil schemes and has also built many vehicles in which he can pilot with ease. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:On & Off Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Legacy Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Elementals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Non-Action Category:Scapegoat Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Affably Evil